<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not Too Late by made_of_tea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345029">Not Too Late</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea'>made_of_tea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Isaac doesn't ruin things, M/M, POV Maeve Wiley, very end of s2 e8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:55:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,182</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23345029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/made_of_tea/pseuds/made_of_tea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Maeve gets a voicemail. </p>
<p>She runs to tell him it's not too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eric Effiong/Adam Groff, Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, ola nyman/lily iglehart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not Too Late</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maeve watched the car drive away, bringing her mother and sister with it. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and went back inside the caravan. She sat on the couch and hugged her knees to her chest.</p>
<p>A while later, she checked her phone to see the time and saw she had a notification. It was a voicemail. From Otis. </p>
<p>She pressed play and Otis’ voice filled the room. </p>
<p>
  <i>“Hi Maeve. I know you can't answer this right now because I'm watching you on live TV!” </i>
</p>
<p>By the end, Maeve’s eyes were watering. </p>
<p>
  <i>“It's you. It's always been you. I love you, Maeve. Call me back when you get the chance. I hope it's not too late. Um… bye.” </i>
</p>
<p>“Course it's not too late, dickhead.” Maeve said to the empty room. </p>
<p>She ran to the school. The play would be just about over by then. When she got there, she bent over to catch her breath. Maeve looked back up to see the only other person outside was Rahim. </p>
<p>“What are you doing out here?” Maeve asked, coming off a bit more rude than she had intended. </p>
<p>“Eric left me. In front of everyone.” Rahim stared at the ground. </p>
<p>“Oh.” </p>
<p>She sat next to him and they waited for the show to be over. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Eric came over to them first. </p>
<p>“Rahim- Oh, hi Maeve.” </p>
<p>“Where’s Otis?” she asked.</p>
<p>“He was talking to his mum inside.” Eric told her.</p>
<p>Maeve got up, leaving Eric and Rahim to talk it out. She found Otis almost immediately. He saw her and she motioned for him to come over. Otis excused himself from the conversation. </p>
<p>“Hi Maeve, I didn't think you were coming. Did you-” </p>
<p>She cut him off, “It's not too late.” </p>
<p>“It's not?” Otis said. </p>
<p>“I love you, Otis.” </p>
<p>Otis’ jaw was practically on the floor. He snapped himself out of it to say, “I love you too, Maeve.” </p>
<p>Maeve smiled and kissed Otis. He kissed her back as good as he got. When they parted, Maeve rested her forehead against his. That was a bad idea, however, because Otis was soon tackled by Eric. </p>
<p>“OH MY GOD, OTIS! I SAW THAT!” Eric shouted as he hugged Otis. </p>
<p>Adam was not far behind. He had the smallest of smiles on his face as he looked at Eric. He turned to Maeve and said, “Congratulations, I guess.” </p>
<p>“I'm sorry, why are you here?” she asked. </p>
<p>“He’s with me.” Eric said. </p>
<p>Adam smiled and blushed. Maeve must be going crazy because <i>Adam Groff just blushed.</i> “Yeah, I am.” </p>
<p>Eric grinned and grabbed Adam’s hand. </p>
<p>Otis must’ve seen Maeve’s confusion because he whispered to her, “I'll explain that later if you want.” </p>
<p>“Please do.” Maeve whispered back. </p>
<p>Ola came running up to Adam with Lily trailing her. “Adam that was awesome!”</p>
<p>“I don't think it was, you ruined my show.” Lily said. </p>
<p>“I'm sorry.” Adam said. </p>
<p><i>What the fuck happened to Adam Groff?</i> Maeve wondered. <i>Blushing and apologizing? </i></p>
<p>“It's alright. Just don't do it again.” Lily said. </p>
<p>“Hopefully I won't have to.” Adam said, glancing at Eric. </p>
<p>“No, definitely don't do your next big, romantic gesture in the middle of the school musical. I really liked it, just not in the middle of the performance.” Eric said.</p>
<p>“Got it.” Adam said. </p>
<p>“I still think it was awesome.” Ola said.</p>
<p>Adam smiled. “You’re just saying that cos we’re friends.”</p>
<p>“No, I really think it was awesome. You put yourself out there, in front of tons of people.” Ola said.</p>
<p>“Since when are you two friends?” Otis asked. </p>
<p>“We work together and we bonded over my sexuality crisis. And smashing shit.” Ola said cheerfully. </p>
<p>“As much as I love that you two are friends, can we get back to Otis and Maeve? I saw you k-i-s-s-i-n-g!” Eric said, singing the last bit. </p>
<p>Maeve gave him a glare that shut him up real fast. </p>
<p>“I- um- a voicemail- and, um- she- we- um-” Otis rambled.</p>
<p>“He sent me a voicemail saying he loved me so I came here to tell him in person.” Maeve explained. </p>
<p>“Awwwww.” Eric, Ola and Lily all cooed at the same time. </p>
<p>“He sent you a voicemail?” Adam said. He turned to Otis, “Why didn’t you tell her in person?” </p>
<p>“I was nervous! It is very stressful, telling someone how you feel. You should know.” Otis said. </p>
<p>Adam pursed his lips and nodded. </p>
<p>“I liked it. It suits us.” Maeve said. Otis blushed and laughed nervously. </p>
<p>Lily tugged on Ola’s sleeve. “We should go.” </p>
<p>“Okay. See you all later!” Ola waved to them as she took Lily’s hand and they walked off. </p>
<p>“Adam, do you want to come over for dinner?” Eric asked. </p>
<p>“I'd love to.” The two walked away to Eric’s family. </p>
<p>Otis turned to Maeve. “Do you… want to come over for a bit? Just to hang out.” </p>
<p>“I'd like that.” Maeve smiled at him. </p>
<p>“Okay! Okay, let me just tell my mum.” Otis smiled awkwardly and half-jogged to where his mother stood with Jakob. A few minutes later, Otis came back with his mother in tow. </p>
<p>“I don't believe we’ve officially met, I'm Jean.” Otis’ mum introduced herself, holding out a hand for her to shake. </p>
<p>Maeve shook her hand and said, “I'm Maeve.” </p>
<p>“Ah, nice to finally meet you, Maeve. Otis has told me so much about you.” </p>
<p>“Mum!” </p>
<p>Jean led them to the car and drove them home. The ride was long and awkward, with Jean asking an abundance of strange sex-related questions. </p>
<p>When they finally got to the house, Otis took her straight to his room. He closed the door behind them. Maeve looked around his room. </p>
<p>“You got a lot of music.” She glanced over the records on the shelves.</p>
<p>“Yeah. But I don't dance.” Otis said quickly. </p>
<p>“Oh, I know. Drunk Otis is an embarrassment to everyone.” </p>
<p>“Yes, I know. Eric has told me many times. I'm sorry for that, again. I didn't mean to hurt you.” </p>
<p>Maeve stepped closer to him. “It's fine, Otis. Really.” She sat down on the edge of his bed. “Now, tell me all about this thing with Adam and Eric.” </p>
<p>“Alright, so apparently they had been sneaking around at night for romantic excursions-”</p>
<p>“Sex?” Maeve interrupted.</p>
<p>“No! No, they have not had sex. Anyway, Eric stopped going out with him at night when he started dating Rahim. Then I don't know anything up until tonight. Adam got up onstage in the middle of the show and asked Eric to hold his hand. I guess it means something to the two of them. I was very confused.” Otis said. </p>
<p>“Just like Adam was confused with your voicemail. Each couple is different.” Maeve took Otis’ hand in hers. “I need to get one thing clear right now. If we are going to be in a relationship, absolutely no therapizing us or me.” </p>
<p>“Got it. I definitely won't.” Otis said. </p>
<p>Maeve leaned in, her lips barely an inch away from Otis’. “Good.” She closed the distance and kissed him. It felt so good to finally be able to do that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr at fluently-sarcastic!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>